Black Wings
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Normal girl Leona Feemore living in Craig Colorado is thrilled at the news of three mysterious new comers to her school and vows to be friends with them, but will she really want to try and find out more about this strange kids? Better summary in side!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Wings**

**Preface**

"What are you?" I stuttered out in slight fear, but as I looked into his emerald green eyes I was filled with a burning passion that had my stomach in knots.

He looked at me with sad eyes, and weakness filled his eyes, it was something that I never thought that I would ever see in those eyes, not of Trenton Cloud, the charming, mysterious, handsome creature of perfect that has haunted my every thought sense I have first gazed into his almost hypnotic eyes.

"I am an angel." He mumbled and his wings that had just ripped out from his black shifted slightly into the light where I could see them and what I saw made me gasp.

The wings were as black as the night, and huge.

"An angel of Chaos." He said lowly and backed away in shame, but there was an evil darkness in his eyes that had me shiver.

Some people are afraid of dying; others find countless ways of doing it themselves, sometimes without even thinking.

As for me I lean towards the side that fears death, and would try very hard not to die, so what had me in such confusion was that the one man that I loved could end my own life with the snap of his fingers.

In fact that was his job, to kill, I could tell deep down he really didn't want to, but he had to.

Surely death wouldn't be so bad if it was being brought by his hand.

I would easily let death come for me if it pleased him, or if he just had to do this, anything for him.

How could I deny him anything, he was my love, I was created to love this creature, and make him happy any way I can, and if that means he is to kill me so be it.

Did I wish to die, no, but for him, my heart, my soul, my moon, and stars, my angel…of chaos, yes I will die by his hand.

I can't help this thought especially when my heart is left in charge of my every thought and feeling.

Even as he unleashes his power, fear, torture, and destruction to the world my view of him would never change.

Is it really that wrong to fall in love with the person that could, and would eventually kill you?

**Chapter 1: unwelcome**

The light puffs of snow that had covered the ground in a rich blanket of white, and the small flurry of snow-flakes that seemed to fall endlessly down to the Earth had dampened my mood already.

I glared up at the sky as the sprinkles of snow glistened in my coffee brown colored hair.

It was a rare thing for anyone in good old Craig Colorado to enjoy the first snow of the season and I was no exception.

It only signals the end of a short, beautiful summer, and the beginning of a long tortuously cold winter, and the beginning of school to even make matters worse.

But of course my wonderful school decided that it would be great to start our school year earlier, in the end of August, totally destroying our last days of the warmth, and excitement of our vacation.

And now as I walked to my Jeep wrangler frowning at the cold air biting at my cheeks, and prayed that my Jeep would start, I had forgot how cold it was going to be today.

But to my surprise and delight it started up without a problem, maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you." I mumbled to no one at all, and slowly began to make my way across the frozen roads.

The snow seemed to fall down faster now, and heavier as I drove through the old country town that was Craig.

It was true that Craig was more like the old west, and was more urban then other towns but that was what made it special, it's old country beauty wasn't common around the world, and all the folks here were proud of that.

And I guess the one thing about the snow that really was great was how much it made Craig even more breath-taking, it was so pure, 'like white crystals decorating the town', my mother had said, and she was right.

My mother Angelica was probably the person closest to not despising the long cold winters that we endure, she was even named angel for snow angels.

My father Clay was the exact opposite, he resented the snow with a burning passion, he's mood was always terrible for the first week of the snow season, mainly because of his job as a township worker had him out in the cold every day.

As for me I am in the middle, I hate snow, but at the same time I can see the beauty of it, even so I will never love the snow no matter how grand it may be.

But as I pulled into the student parking I was thrown into complete confusion at the sight of everyone.

They were glaring at the sky, kicking at the piles of snow, and instead of the almost depressed, sad atmosphere that had always haunted the school on the first week of snow, they actually seemed excited, and there was a certain buzz that hinted there was something off today.

I slowly got out of my Jeep trying to avoid the several snow balls carelessly being thrown around.

But as one hit my light blue winter coat right on my side I groaned in annoyance.

"Hey." I grumbled in the direction, but was shocked to see my two close friends running over to me with eager smiles.

I let out a laugh as they slipped several times before making it over to me.

"Hey Leona!" Chloe said with a bright smile, her bleach blonde hair filled with snow-flakes that trailed down past her shoulders.

"Hi, you all seem…optimistic." I observed suspiciously.

My other friend Daisy giggled, her muddy brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Didn't you hear, good old Craig County high is getting the first new students in like twenty years?" Daisy beamed as she played with her thick red snow covered curls.

This was big new, and something to differently get people excited, even now I was getting excited.

New comers were very seldom here in Craig, who would want to come here to this cold little town willingly?

"Wow, only one new kid?" I asked as we all walked together into school.

"Three actually, and get this they are all moving from Maryland." Chloe said in a low voice.

"You kidding, I would kill to be in Maryland, are they nuts?" I said exasperated as I opened my locker with a huff.

"That's what I said, but then again Maryland has been getting those nasty hurricanes lately." Daisy said shoving her huge winter jacket into her locker.

"Yeah but still, I would stay in paradise, not come move to this snow covered hell." Chloe said looking at herself in the mirror as she plastered her lips with lip gloss.

We all slammed our lockers at the same time when we were finished.

"See you later Le-Le, by Daze." Chloe sang giving us hugs, then skipping off to her class.

Daisy and I rolled our eyes at the nicknames Chloe had given us.

"Later Leona, I'll save you a seat at lunch." She said with a smile, and then was gone to.

I walked to my class alone, not having one class with either of my friends made the prospect of going to school worse, but with the talk of the new kids floating around I couldn't help but let myself get sucked into the mystery.

I had always loved figuring things out the long complicated way, and having someone new, that I knew nothing about was like hitting a gold mine for me.

I knew everyone kid in this school inside and out, which was boring, I wanted something new to challenge my mind.

The new kids sure didn't know what was going to hit them when their foot enters that door.

I would make sure to find every detail of their very existence, not to spread gossip, but well I love meeting people different from me, and learning about all the things that make people different, and unique, that was a problem for me, we never had new teachers, new students, nothing.

I would ask their likes and dislikes, their dreams for the future, hobbies, study their personalities, and hopefully in the end make a new friend.

I continued to think of all the possibilities that could happen as I walked into my classroom, and took my seat.

But soon the teacher came into the room creating a quick silence, and my thoughts were abruptly pulled out of my mind.

Time to hear more about these new kids, the teachers always had the goods on the students here, surely she could tell me something new.

"Good morning class, today we have a lot to do but first I'm sure you are all wondering about these new students that will be arriving here tomorrow." Mrs. Kinderson said in her usual bubbly bright tone.

There was a mummer of agreement in the room, that she gave a hush to with an amused look.

"While they are all moving here from Maryland, they are all three siblings, the oldest boy is Preston, and the two that will be in this grade will be Trenton, and Airiss Cloud." She said with a bright smile.

Well there names are interesting, especially their last name, cloud.

"Trenton will be in this classroom, so please all treat him kindly with respect, and try to show him the rope." She continued on.

Hmm, Trenton huh, well Trenton I hope you're ready for your first friend in Craig County high.

"Any questions on the new kids?" Mrs. Kinderson asked looking around the classroom eagerly.

A girl in the front of the classroom raised her hand, without a second thought I knew who she was, Alexis Delzar, the school gossip queen, of course she would want more details.

"Yes Alexis?" Mrs. Kinderson asked delighted.

"Why are they moving here of all places, are they insane?" She asked with a tone of disgust.

A few people snickered at that, and had to agree with her, who in there right mind would move here, sure it was beautiful, but the snow was just torture.

The teacher became serious now as she looked at us all.

"They were one of the unlucky families that's house had been destroyed in the big hurricane that had hit, and here in Craig house run cheaper than other places, so they decided to move here." Mrs. Kinderson said and looked down sadly.

My stomach twisted in sorrow, as I imaged how terrible that must have been for them, I truly now felt sorry for the Cloud family.

Now I am completely sure that I am going to become friends with this family not matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright is that the only questions we have on the new kids?" Mrs. Kinderson asked nicely.

Everyone was quiet, probably having as much a hard time with the sorrow from what the teacher had told us.

Class started after that but I didn't pay any attention I was too deep in my thoughts much to care.

The way I felt was bewildering, it was like everything was moving around me at super speed, but I was trapped in slow motion, I couldn't hear what anyone was saying but I didn't even care, my feet just simply carried me from class to class, but I never got out of my daze, warmth raced through my veins, and my thoughts clouded, I now could no longer think straight.

What was wrong with me did the surprise of the horror that Mrs. Kinderson push me into shock, or was I just slowly going crazy?

The many students that walked past me walked in a thrilled buzz, obviously excited of the new students that would be coming tomorrow.

I was relieved that by the time school ended I was out of the strange daze I was trapped in, and finally noticed the cold sprinkles of snow melting against my face.

I quickly got into my car and made my way back home, for once glad that home was only half an hour away.

When I pulled into my drive-way my all black great-Dane came running out with an excited bark and a wagging tail.

"Hey Snow-ball." I cooed as I gave her a pet.

Her tail wagged even faster now as she licked my hand, and then followed me into our nice warm house.

That was the plus side to having a log cabin, it was always nice and warm no matter how cold it was outside.

"Leona is that you dear?" My mother's thrilled voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me mom." I called back, and began hanging up all my winter gear.

I watched in amusement as she quickly walked out of the kitchen and to me with an excited smile even her misty blue eyes danced with delight.

By the look of it she was she had been cooking all day long, hey honey blonde hair was pulled up messily on top of her head, she had on her apron on, flour stained her hands and cheeks, and her reading glasses sat at the very edge of her nose.

"How was your day?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Not that horrible actually, we are going to be getting three new students tomorrow." I said feeling my earlier excitement bubbling back to the surface.

She beamed at this news in surprise.

"We must visit them tomorrow and welcome them." She said delighted.

I nodded in agreement.

The perfect way to learn more about someone is to nicely invite yourself into their home.

"Oh and I should tell you, after dinner tonight we are going over to Earl's." My mother said her smile slightly loosing it's brightness.

"Why?" I wondered.

She shrugged gently, almost reluctantly.

"You know how your father just loves hanging with his hunting buddies." She sighed, and walked back into the kitchen.

I followed her in, and the smells of fresh baked cookies filled the air around me, Chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar cookies, ginger bread cookies you name it.

"You sure were busy today weren't you, they smell delicious." I said breathing in the scent and staring at the huge piles of sugar cookies that sat in perfect pyramids on the counter.

She laughed at that and walked over to the many bags of different cookies and scoped up one of each.

"Yes I did, but no more than one each Leona, remember we have to leave enough for all of our friends." My mother said handing me the cookies with a grin at my ecstatic smile.

"How could I forget, I'm pretty sure that everyone in Craig looks forward for these cookies every first week of snow." I said amused as I took a bite out of the cookie that was shaped like an angel.

I moaned at how good it tasted, it was like taking a big bite of a bliss cloud, nice, warm, soft, and full of love that only my mother seemed to be able to put into her cookies.

Angelica Freemore was the number one best cook around; I don't even know what my father and I would do without her being that we both couldn't cook at all.

She again laughed and petted my head.

"Well go on and do your homework, your father is going to want to just eat when he gets home." My mother said walking back to the stove.

I sighed and took a seat at the table.

"Alright." I nodded.

I never had much homework, it usually only took half an hour or so, and tonight was no different, and by the time I had finished my father came stomping through the door, tracking snow in, and shaking his dark brown ringlets as he took his coat off.

His big brown eyes showed any three things, annoyance, tiredness, and hunger.

He trudged into the kitchen gave my head a pat as he went past me.

I grinned at him as I set all my papers and books back into my bag and set it on the floor.

"How was your day Clay?" My mother asked after he had pecked her on the cheek.

"It was wonderful Angel, just peachy." My father said sarcastically rolling his eyes with a grin and sat down at the table.

My mother threw him a amused look, and set down the dinner at the table.

I looked at the table in hunger and impressments, mash-potatoes with gravy, cooked carrots, a large ham, and a mug of coffee for each of us, it might only be food if anyone else had made it, but when my mother made it, it was art, delicious art.

My father and I both breathed in the food eagerly, exchanging amazed looks.

"This smells great Angel, how do you ever find the time to cook all of this, plus all millions of cookies?" My father asked quickly scoping up piles of potatoes.

My mother laughed softly.

"I have all day remember, I'm not out in that cold for hours." She teased.

My father grumbled at that, but gave her a smile as they shared a look of undying love, and passion.

Moments like these always warmed my insides, but also turned my stomach with envy.

It wasn't fair, I wanted someone to love, care for, and protect forever, but I rarely had any feelings for any guy ever sadly, they all just seemed immature, loud, jerks.

"So Leona how was your day?" My father asked getting my attention.

I calmly got some ham, and mash-potatoes trying to hide my excitement.

"Fine actually, we're getting new kids tomorrow from Maryland." I said munching on a few carrots.

My father nodded with a thoughtful look as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah I saw them, they just moved into the house right across from ours." He said.

"Great, we get neighbors for the first time ever; we should go over and welcome them to Craig after dinner." My mother said delighted.

Excitement sprang in me almost making me bounce in my seat in eagerness, but I held back my urge as best I could.

"Sure, but we still are going to Earl's tonight so we have to make it quick, he wants to get some hunting in tonight." My father said with a grin.

My mother sighed quietly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes of course." She said with a stiff nod.

After we finished dinner, all of us stuffed I helped my mother clean up the mess then we grabbed some cookies.

"Our neighbors will sure be lucky to find out the number one cook in Craig is right across the street." My father said as we all began to bundle up in snow coats.

There had been only two houses around here, our house and the empty house across the street.

No one ever bought it since I've been born, and ever before that according to my parents, no one wanted to live in the middle of a forest, but I loved it here.

The nature life, the beauty of the sun peeking through the trees, so peaceful, there was only a small dirt road from our house to the main road for we were very deep into the woods.

The other house was far enough away that you wouldn't be able to see it is you looked out the window, but yet it was a short enough way to walk there.

As we made it close enough to see the house I gasped in surprise at what I saw along with my parents.

The cloud family had somehow already done a lot of work on the house, it was so much nicer than the old house that I was used to seeing.

It was a log cabin like ours but before the porch had been broken, pieces of wood broken, with rusty nails sticking up everywhere, ever window was broken, cobwebs hung everywhere, the logs made to build the cabin were a rotten brown color, that looked like it was ready to disintegrate in any second and the small tool shed by the side that had been concealed with weeds, and trees.

But now it looked as if it was repainted in a gorgeous brown coconut color, all the windows were new, nice and clean, the porch was rebuilt elegantly with patterns rustic shape, not a nail in sight, flowers were hung everywhere on the porch were the cobwebs had been, the tool shed was now ten times bigger and had two shiny new cars in it, flowers grow on both sides of it, and all the weeds were gone.

"Wow, they sure fixed the place up didn't they?" My mother commented as we walked up the stone path leading to the cabin.

Yeah they did, but a little too quickly, no one could possibly do this much work on a house in a matter of a few hours, unless they had come prepared, but still, it just wasn't possible.

"They sure did." My father agreed and handed me the cookies, to ring the door bell.

The bell was even amazing; it had a tinkle in it that just sounded sweet.

The door slowly opened, without even a creek, but that was the last thing I would be thinking because as a boy came into view at the door I thought I was going to faint.

He wasn't just any boy; he was the most gorgeous guy I had ever be held.

I froze, butterflies beating against the walls of my stomach, and a blanket of blush fell on my cheeks as I let myself get lost into his eyes, that became careful.

He stood gracefully at the door, with a look in his emerald green misty eyes that suggested he was the mature type, but also very passionate.

His golden colored hair moved slightly with the cold winter breeze in a wave of loose curls that stopped right above his eyes.

He had a kind of dangerous look to him, it was almost intimidating, but it strangely just made him more amazing, because I could tell that he was tame, and mature.

The only thing about him that was just a little bit strange was the way his eyes seemed to scan everything, and the way he arched his back farther into the house so it was completely out of sight, but maybe he was just shy or something.

"Hello, may I help you?" His smooth, gentle voice said sending shivers down my spine, even his voice held a dangerous effect to it.

"Hello, we are the Freemores, your far away neighbors, we just came to welcome you to Craig, and we hope that you will fit in nicely here, we also brought you some homemade cookies." My mother said nicely as she pointed to the cookies that were in my hands.

The boy now looked at me for the first time, no he looked into me, straight to my soul, capturing me in his gaze and holding my there, everything was spinning around me, my heart was racing, I couldn't even form a complete thought as I stared back at him.

His eyes clouded over with an emotion that I couldn't read, but his careful expression didn't change.

"How kind of you…" He said gently, and as his hands brushed against mine electricity shot down my arm, creating tingles that had my whole arm burning with sparks, it wasn't painful, it wasn't something you could even put into words, it was exhilarating and passionate at the same time.

I let my hands drop to my sides quickly, and wondered if he had felt the sparks to, but is he did he didn't let it show, his eyes still hadn't changed but I could see another emotion dancing behind his eyes, I even saw a hint of a smile flash across his face.

"Leona." I choked out, and blushed deeper at his amused eyes as he searched mine, then looked me over completely with a speed so quick that I wasn't sure if he really did or not.

"My name is Trenton." He said with a small nod.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at him now with a small smile, this was the guy that would be in my class, and the one that I would be making friends with first.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you first period tomorrow." I said searching his eyes for any other emotions, and was pleased to find delight in his eyes, but that emotion quickly changed hiding it behind his eyes.

Trenton gave me a half smile in return, and nodded to my parents.

"Thank you for the cookies." He said and backed back into the house, and closed the door with a swiftness that left me breath-less.

"They must be shy as all." My mother concluded as we began our way to Earl's.

"Yeah, sure are polite though." My father commented as we all packed into his truck.

I nodded in agreement, but I couldn't help but think about how strange Trenton had acted.

The way he arched his back into the house away from sight, what was he hiding back there, another head, a tail?

Ok now I was just being silly, maybe like my parents said he was just shy, but still.

His politeness was abnormal for guys his age, no guy I have even met has been to polite, they would have grabbed the cookies out of my hands, and began stuffing them in his mouth, then slam the door shut in my face.

Then there was that spark that I had gotten after he had touched me, what was that, that feeling, did he feel it to?

This was a lot to think about for me, and I loved it, I had only just met Trenton and I all ready am interested in finding out a lot of things about him, it was very obvious that he had some kind of secret, the way his eyes had been so careful, and on guard, but I had no idea.

But as we pulled into Earl's drive-way my thoughts were disrupted as I watched a head pop through the curtain from the top floor, then in seconds a boy came running out.

I laughed as Samuel stood outside my door with a huge goofy grin on his face.

This was Earl's only son, only family he had left; his wife had died a few years ago from an animal attack.

Earl Everdeen was the most carefree, violent, and uneducated man in Craig, but he paid his bill, loved his son to pieces, and could caught any animal within a 100 miles radius.

Sam opened my door eagerly, and pulled me into a huge as he swung me in the air.

"Leona!" He grinned as he let me go.

I laughed freely.

"Hey Sam." I said grinning at him.

Sam was always like the big brother that I had always wanted, even though we were the same age, he was always there for me if I needed him.

"Hope the snow isn't getting you to upset yet." He said pulling on my hair lightly.

I elbowed him gently with a smirk.

"Nah, I wouldn't say upset just yet, we are getting new students so I won't be upset until after I know all about them." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's right, I hope they like snow." Sam snickered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it." I agreed as he walked closely beside me.

My parents were walked in front of us, and I could already see my mother trying to conceal her unwillingness.

She might never admit it, but she loathed Earl with a passion.

"You Leona last summer was a lot of fun." Sam said lowly after a pause.

I looked at him with a warm smile.

"Yes it was." I nodded.

Sam and I mainly hang out all summer long, and we have grow pretty close together, maybe not as close as Sam had wished but I had no way to help that.

"Do you think this summer…?" He stopped shyly played with his midnight black hair, and his mother's soft baby blue eyes filled with hope.

Sam really was attractive, but there just wasn't anything there, nothing but a close friendship.

"We can hang out, of course, what else would I do all summer?" I said, and laughed at the relieved look in his eyes.

"Good, I would have been so bored all summer long without you." He said as we walked into his house.

"Leona, it's great to see you again." Earl said loudly as he walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"Nice to see you to Earl how have things been?" I asked after we pulled away.

He laughed at that.

"Boring actually, animals have been scarce around here and well Sam just kind of mopes around here anymore." Earl said with a snicker at Sam's embarrassed frown at him.

I raised a brow at that, but let that go.

Earl messed up Sam's hair as he pasted him, and went into the kitchen to bring back two beers.

My father quickly grabbed one, and cracked it open.

My mother grabbed him and gave him a serious look.

"Only two, do you hear me?" She asked lowly with a slight frown in unhappiness.

"Ok calm down Angel, only two." He said with a nod, and took a swig of his drink.

Earl laughed, and pulled my father to the couch were they both sat down to watch their hunting show.

My mother sighed, and took the seat across from the.

"Come on Leona let's go take a walk." Sam said walking to the door with a grin.

"But it's cold out there." I pouted.

Sam laughed.

"Come on a little cold won't kill you." Sam teased.

I sighed and walked out the door with him.

Sam and I were very close friends, and I could tell the he depended a lot on our friendship, so I usually did whatever it took to keep him happy, seeing him happy made me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

We followed a small dirt trail that entered the small forest in which his father hunts in, perfectly silent, and watching a mist of snow-flakes dancing around us in the grey-colored sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sam asked breaking our silence, with a voice of pure bliss.

Sam was another member of Craig that actually enjoyed the blistering cold, and the harsh stings of snow that would assault your face when you walked outside the door.

"I guess, but I don't love it that much." I said giving the sky a slight annoyed frown.

Sam now turned from looking into the sky to looking at me with confused eyes.

"Why would you say that Leona, what's not to like about snow, it's beautiful, graceful, and pure?" Sam asked.

We had this discussion many times; Sam just never seemed to understand my view on the snow.

"There is so much more than just being perfect, beautiful, and pure, there kindness, loving, caring, and charming, snow has none of those things, all snow has is coldness." I pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way." Sam said with a slight frown.

I laughed.

"But you are right, snow really can be beautiful." I admitted.

Sam smiled at that, and nodded, regaining his earlier happiness.

He was always so happy, mainly when he was around snow because it reminded him of his mother.

She had always took Sam outside on walks when he was little, and they would jut spend time together, so when she was gone Sam had took comfort with the snow, so it was almost like she was still with him.

Sam never liked talking about it, but it came up during the summer, and well I can't stand not knowing something about someone, and I managed to get it out of Sam.

I watched amused as our fathers stalked out towards us both with shot guns slung against their shoulders.

"Hey kido's." Earl said with a quieter voice then normally, he must be deeply into the hunt already, not wanting to scare away the animals.

"Hey old man." Sam said with a roll of his eyes, but he smiled at him with respect clear in his expression.

"Leona you should go on and give your mother some company." My father said with a grin at me.

I nodded.

"Alright." I said and walked to the house, Sam right behind me.

"Aren't you going to hunt with your dad?" I asked curiously as we walked together.

"Nah, I'm not really into hunting." He said biting his lip.

"Why, I thought that's what all guys have in common, they love to hunt?" I wondered.

Sam shrugged.

"I don't really like the thought of killing, or hurting an innocent animal, how could that be fun, watching as you kill a creature for food, when you have plenty of other things to eat." Sam said with a slight frown.

He had a point there, but it was still so strange to know a guy that is pretty much the very opposite of all other guys.

At that thought I thought about Trenton, he was the same way, so different from other guys his own age, it was weird, but I shoved the thought away as I went to sit down beside my mother on the couch.

"Hey, how are you holding on?" I asked.

She gave me a halfhearted smile.

"I'm alright, just bored." She said looking back to the TV.

Nothing was on, that wasn't anything new, there never is.

My mother loved my father a lot; being here in this house right now was proving that now.

Sam's mother and my mother had been very close friends, practically like sisters ever since they were kids growing up here, but when Sam's mother found Earl she changed, and became very distant to my mother, and to everyone else, this broke my mother's heart, so of course she blamed Earl for this, and finally when Sam's mother died, that's when that pushed my mother to hate Earl with a burning passion.

Of course she would never tell Earl or my father this, she didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings, that's what I loved most about my mother, she might hate you, but she would break her back to do whatever it is to make you and everyone around you happy.

And tonight she was lucky, the guys would not stop hunting until one of them killed something, and it only took an hour to take down a deer.

"See you Earl; we should do this again soon." My father said looking content as he took my mother's hand, and slung the gun on the other side of his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course, come back any time, our door is always open." Earl said with an amused smirk.

My father nodded, and walked my mother out to the car.

Sam and I had a quick good bye hug, then I followed after them, actually just as eager to get home.

I had a lot to think about tonight, mainly about Trenton Cloud.

**REVIEW**


End file.
